Paternoster Gang and Warehouse 13 Gang
by ncisgirl96
Summary: I stink at summaries. Some questions that are posed. What happens when a group of people come from Helena's time? What happens when revelations come to light about a supposedly dead relative of H.G's? Who else is affected when they come? I don't own anyone except for Riley.
1. Prologue

Prologue- New Family

Paternoster Row 13- 10 years ago

Riley's POV

"Darling, the Doctor is here," Jenny called out. She straightened out her maid uniform. Jenny looks next to her and her wife is beside her in an instant. "Why do you have a young child with you?"Vastra asked. "I have a favor to ask of you, and since I know that you have wanted a child or multiple children for a while I hope you will care for her. She is extremely important in the future but she was dying and that is all I can tell you at the moment," the Doctor explained vaguely. "Vastra , will you take the child upstairs so she can rest?" Clara requested. I then felt cool scaly skin brush up against my feverish soft skin. I started to experience the feeling I was falling so I cuddled in deeper into her body.

For the next few days I woke when I needed to eat. My insides burned like everything even the stuff that made me changed. Whenever I woke the woman the mistress of the house called Jenny was next to me dabbing my forehead trying to get the fever to go away. "Where's my mum?" I asked half-asleep one day. No one answered. "What is your name, love?" Jenny asked. The Doctor had told me to forget my life that I had lived the past 8 years. I thought about what I would like my new name to be. "My name is Riley," I said as I offered my hand to Jenny. She had been my primary caretaker since I had come two weeks ago. "May I thank your mistress for letting you take care of me and taking me under her wing?" I asked. "Of course, but if she wishes to keep 'er veil on let 'er be," Jenny informed me. Then she left.

A few minutes later, a feminine figure completely in black entered. I ignored the scared lump in my throat. "Do you have a surname?" she asked politely. I hadn't thought about a last name. "Smith," I lied. "Do you have any family I can contact?" she questioned. "Only answer with one word," she instructed. "No," I lied. This was fairly normal in my household. "Why are you lying?" she asked quietly. "Doctor," I answered. I saw a smile form from behind her veil. "Test is over for now. My name is Vastra, for now you will call me by Madame Vastra. Do you have any questions for me?" she asked. I relaxed a little and leaned back against the headboard. "Why do I feel different than when I first arrived?" I questioned. "One word only," I instructed. "Transformation," she retorted with a smile. "Why are you hiding behind that veil? You clearly aren't mourning for anyone," I stated. "Silurian," she said. "What?" I gasped. She walked towards me and kneeled in front of me. "Remove it," she ordered. I hesitated as I slowly reached for it. I grabbed the mourning fabric between my thumb and forefinger and delicately moved it up. What I saw was the so beautiful, she wasn't human. Emerald green scales replaced pale skin, vibrant cerulean eyes saw where no normal human eye color. When I touched her face I no longer experienced her cool skin but she let me trace the scales. She didn't flinch when I came in contact her. "Who am I?" I whispered.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

North of Univille

Riley's POV

"Mother Vastra, where are you?" I yelled as I entered the TARDIS. "What is it?" she asked as she rushed down the opposite side of the control room. "When I touch someone's skin is it supposed to feel like an electric shock?" I replied. "Which form were you in?" she questioned. I motioned toward my human body. The Doctor appeared at the head of the controllers. "Take your sunglasses off, you are with the not so normal people," he ordered. I look at Madame Vastra. She nods and I take them off. Jenny, who was in the doorway gasps, when she sees my yellow eyes. "Were you recently bitten by anything?" the Doctor asks. "I was bitten by a wolf on one of the most recent adventures Mother Vastra and I went on," I reply.

"No one thought to tell me this when you got home night before last?" Jenny asked steadily as she joined Vastra. "I didn't think it was a big deal, it just stung a little, and then I passed out. I've had worse cases before," I defend. Clara appeared out of nowhere next to the Doctor. She does what the teenagers call a face palm. "Show me the bite," the Doctor orders. I look at Madame Vastra. She approves. I fold back cloth of my forearm of my now coffee stained light blue button up shirt. The marks appear to be at a higher stage of healing than normal. After a few quiet moments of the Doctor examining it he concludes, "It seems her DNA and her genes are shifting again to take on another species but she will keep her Silurian traits and her Human traits."

At The Warehouse

I wondered around looking for clues on the Internet for a Riley Flint. The only Riley Flint I could find was from the early 1900s. It was an announcement for her adoption to a J. V. Flint and a Vastra Flint. "Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert!" the alarm voice rung as warning bells chimed in. Claudia looked up from her computer just in time to see a veiled figure land on the rail outside of the office. She froze when she noticed that the figure had something strapped to their back. She had never used her tesla gun; she had Myka, Jinks, and Pete for that she was just the computer/inventory soon to be the Caretaker. "Do not worry; I'm not going to harm you. It is actually my job to protect you while you protect the Warehouse. Just until you get the ropes of the job," the veiled figure said in a soft British accent. Just then the rest of the agents showed up, including HG. In a flash they pulled out their tesla guns. "Show us your hands!" Myka ordered. "Helena, tell your people I'm not going to harm anyone and to lower their weapons," said another veiled figure said from behind the circle of angry agents. HG's eyes flew wide open after the veiled figure was behind her.


End file.
